


What's your flavour

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: The team enjoy an afternoon off and share a sweet treat





	What's your flavour

It was so rare for the Torchwood team to get an afternoon off, let alone an entire day. For once it seemed like all the planets had aligned, no rift alerts, no crazy weevils running through the city centre, no alien spaceships in the sky.

Even the weather was being kind, not a cloud in the sky and the bright sunshine taking the slight chill off the air, as the three of them and Rhys wandered gently down the high street with the flow of the crowd.

In Jack’s view, that made it perfect weather for ice cream. If his mood was good now, it would be even better with a sweet frozen treat.

'Okay folks, who’s for ice cream? My treat.’

Enthusiastic responses from Gwen and Rhys sealed the deal, and a café serving such delights was not hard to find on a day like today.

‘So, what’s everyone having? Gwen?’

‘Rum and raisin for me, and mint chip for Rhys.’

‘Hey, since when did you start ordering for me?’ protested Rhys.

'I can see who wear the pants in this relationship Rhys, and I'm sad to say it isn't you!' Jack chuckled.

‘Well, it is your favourite!’ Gwen complained.

‘I know,’ he said, grabbing her round her waist, ‘I was only teasing. What about you Jack, what’s your favourite?'

‘Gotta be chocolate, how could it be anything else?’ Jack smirked, as if he was sharing some private joke at the same time.

‘Ianto?’

Ianto frowned at them. ‘I don’t like ice cream.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous, everyone likes ice cream!’ Gwen cried.

Ianto tried not to take offence at the comment.

All he could think about was all those summers spent by the beach and Rhiannon constantly begging their parents to buy them an ice cream. Ianto stayed quiet as always. He knew that if Rhi begged enough their parents would cave in. He didn’t need to add any fuel to the fire.

When eventually they were handed that precious bank note, Rhiannon ran like a being possessed across the shale to the small vendors shack.

‘Two vanilla cones with extra sprinkles!' she cried, jumping up and down with excitement.

No sooner were they cone in hand then Ianto knew what was next.

‘Race you!’ she said, taking a huge bite out of the creamy treat.

He wasn’t going to be outdone, not by a girl, and least of all his big sister. He’d show her, ploughing into his own with reckless abandon.

The sudden sharp pain lanced though the top of his head. Ice cream headache. It hurt like hell and forced him to stop. Rhiannon had won. Again.

'I don't like ice cream. It gives me a headache.' Ianto blurted out. It sounded even more ridiculous out loud than it had in his head.

Jack smiled and left them to seat themselves at the table and enjoy the sunshine. Lord knew it wouldn't last. He returned shortly after carrying four cones in a cardboard tray.

'Here we are. One rum and raisin, one mint chip, one double chocolate for yours truly, and a little something special for my something special.

Ianto blushed at the attention. 

'I told you I didn't need anything,' he chided.

'Nonsense. Let me treat you, just this once.'

Ianto reluctantly took the proffered cone. Jack hadn't said what flavour it was. He likcked at it slowly, aware that Jack's gaze was on him.

The flavour surprised him. Not quite caramel or butterscotch, but something hinting at vanilla as well. It was actually really rather good!

'So?' Jack asked curiously.

'What is it?'

'Creme brulee. Am I a good judge?' 

'It is quite good,' he admitted. 

Gwen and Rhys shared a knowing smile. Jack had that effect in people and Ianto was no exception.

Just as Ianto was staring to enjoy himself, a familiar pain coursed through the top of his head.

'Ow!'

'He he,' Jack laughed, 'Brain freeze?'

'Stupid ice cream,' Ianto moaned.


End file.
